1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fans for moving air. More specifically, the present invention concerns a high performance tubeaxial fan that provides increased efficiency and reduced noise levels relative to prior art tubeaxial fans.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Fans are used in a variety of household and industrial applications to force air into and/or out of certain environments. For example, many industrial settings utilize ventilation systems that incorporate one or more fans to provide clean air and/or to exhaust polluted air from various work locations. The optimum fan for a particular application will have certain performance criteria required by the application (e.g., flow volume requirements, pressure differentials, etc.).
Tubeaxial fans are known in the art and are particularly suited for applications requiring the movement of large amounts of air with only relatively small pressure differentials (e.g., spray booths, cleaning tanks, mixing rooms, etc.). However, these prior art tubeaxial fans, while effective, have several non-optimizing limitations. For example, prior art tubeaxial fans have a relatively high noise level during operation. High noise levels are undesirable because many applications where tubeaxial fans are utilized involve settings where humans live or work. Furthermore, prior art tubeaxial fans have a relatively low efficiency. Low efficiency is undesirable because many applications where tubeaxial fans are utilized involve extended periods of continuous or repeated fan use.